They say Niagra Falls is the place for love
by XxemogirlxX
Summary: Will a trip to Niagra falls cure Emily from her Derek obsessions by finding a new love, or will Derek finally end up liking Emily back? read to find out! i have no idea where this's going...DEMILY! FIRST FANFIC!
1. Niagra Rhymes with Viagra

Chapter 1: Niagra rhymes with Viagra

Niagra Falls is where my school is going for a class trip. All of the sophmores are going and it's going to be great! My name's Emily and I live in Canada. Sure, it's cold but it rocks! Especially when you can go to places like Niagra Falls, where anything involving love can happen (hopefully)! Me adn my best friend Casey were packing for the trip at her house, since I practically live over there.

"Do you think we'll meet any hot guys there?" asked Casey.

"I don't know." I replied, half asleep and half paying attention to Derek, who was walking passed Casey's door.

"Em, gross! I just don't know why you like him." replied a disgusted Casey.

"Honestly, I don't know why I still do either. Maybe this trip will snap me out of my Derek obsession."

"One could only hope."

"HEY!!" I screamed and hit her with a pillow.

"Ouch!" said Casey, even though she knew that I didn't hit her hard.

The next day, we would be leaving for Niagra Falls. We got our bus assignments in the mail, along with our roomies. I was on bus five, along with Derek and Casey. Casey was my roommate (thank God), so I didn't have to worry about shacking up with some complete stranger. I couldn't sleep at all the night before the trip. I wanted to go to Niagra so badly. I had two pretty valid reasons for wanting to go so badly, too. First off, maybe Derek will finally be able to see that he likes me more than he thinks. Secondly, maybe I'll be able to break my Derek obsession by finding someone new and exciting.

The phone was ringing off the hook, and when I looked at my clock it was three in the morning. I knew who it was right away and I brought myself to answer the phone.

"Hmm?" I said to Casey, who was calling me.

"Hey! I can't sleep at all! And did you realize that Niagra rhymes with Viagra? said Casey, who was full of energy.

"Well, I can and I was. Umm... yeah, I did notice that." I said, realizing that she was too tired to have her brain function normally.

"Oh. Sorry Em." said Casey.

"It's okay. What you really have to do is count sheep. Trust me, it works every time, 'kay? Now I'm going back to sleep. Bye." I said really quick and then I hung up the phone.

"Emily! You better wake up or you're going to miss your trip!" screamed my mom.

"Okay!" I screamed back.

Truth was, I had been up since six and it was now seven. I had dto make myself look perfect, because I was going to be on a bus with Derek and just incase we met anyone new and hot, I would be ready. I packed my suitcase into the car and my mom drove me to the school. There, I met up with Casey and Derek. Casey was thrilled to be on bus five, but Derek wasn't. All of his other friends were on bus six.

"I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with you two for a six hour drive!" complained Derek.

"Oh, suck it up! We're not that bad, but that all depends on how you treat us. Isn't that right, Emily?" said Casey.

"Huh?" I said. I wasn't paying attention to Casey, obviously, but I _was_ paying attention to Derek. Did I ever mention that I love his hair? No? Well, I do.

"Oh, Em! I'm sorry but I think it's too late for you." Casey said to me while we were getting on the bus and when Derek was clearly out of hearing distance.

"I know and I'm sorry. He just rocks my world for some demented reason." I said. It was true, I was hopeless.

"Okay, it's final. you need a brain doctor!" said Casey in a half playing, half serious way.

We looked around for empty seats on the bus, but we couldn't find any until we were way in the back. There was one seat free next to Trevor, which Casey took and one seat left next to Derek, which I apparently had to take. I was so nervous and so quiet that he didn't even notice that I sat down until he took off his headphones.

"What are you doing here, sitting next to me?" asked Derek. Thank God Casey was only across the aisle.

"What do you think? There were no more seats left for us." said Casey in my defence.

"What ever." Derek said as he put his headphones back on.

With that little fortunate seating arrangement, I already knew that this would be the best trip of my life, even if me and Derek didn't work out, I had this weird feeling that something good was about to happen.


	2. Someone New?

Chapter 2: Someone New?

Being in a bus for such a long time can cause some pretty bad and embarassing things to happen. After three hours on that bumpy bus, I started to get motion sickness. That God it was a Coah bus, or I would have puked everywhere! Then Derek got all grossed out after he figured out that i just got sick and made me switch seats with Trevor. That made my heart practically sink down to my stomach and while it was down there, I could feel it breaking (again). Maybe I was wrong. Maybe going to Niagra Falls wouldn't be such a good idea.

"Emily! Wakeup! We're almost at the hotel." Casey said while shaking me.

"Case, stop! You're gonna make me puke again!" I said, sick to my stomach.

"Oops, sorry!" said Casey appoligetically.

Just then the bus pulled up to this decent sized hotel, but it had a really big pool. Once everyone filed off the bus, we were given our rooms. Our room was B116, and we had a view of the pool, so right away Casey went straight to the window.

"Look Emily! There are a whole bunch of guys down there that are way better than Derek. You just have to chose one and go boy crazy." said Casey

"If only it was that easy. I'm starting to second guess chosing someone other than Derek." I said. Casey, would couldn't believe her ears, said:

"EMILY! Did you see how he treated you back on the bus? You are very far from being that guys girlfriend right now. Friends, sure but not in a relationship." said Casey.

"I guess you're right." I said.

I hated to admitt it, but Casey was right. Having a crush on someone who doesn't even care about you as a friend is hopeless. So from that moment on, I decided that my liking Derek was long over. Me and Casey got dressed in bath suits and headed out to the pool. Casey was right, there WERE hot guys! There was this one particualr guy that caught my eye. I saw him hanging around three other guys. They all seemed to be related and they seemed inseperable. There was an older brother and two younger brothers.

"Case, do you see those four guys over there?" I asked.

"Yeah... Oh my God, Em! You finally found someone other than Derek, didn't you!" exclaimed Casey.

"Yes, I did. He's the second oldest one in that group of brothers over there." I said.

"Well, they're in the pool, and we're not. Lets jump in." said Casey. She was determind to get me with someone else so I wouldn't drift back to Derek.

We jumped into the pool, making one big splash. Some of the older adults looked at us in disgust, but we didn't care. We casually made our way down towards where those brothers were swimming. Since Casey is more outgoing than I am, she went right up and starting talking to them.

"Hi. My name's Casey, but you can call me Case." said Casey to the brothers.

"Hi." said the middle brother (my guy!) "I'm Anthony, my older brother's name is Harold, the next youngest one is Robert , but we call him Bobert, and Robbie." said Anthony. He was even hotter in person!

"This is my best friend, Emily." said Casey, introducing me.

"Hi." said Anthony.

"Hi. So where are you guys from?" I asked.

"We're from New Jersey. We're here on vacation. Where are you guys from?" asked Anthony.

"Canda. We're here on a school trip." said Casey.

"Oh. So THAT"S why there are so many people in the pool today!" said Anthony.

"Yeah, we have a really big sophmore class." said Casey.

All of the sudden, there were a bunch of guys laughing and pointing at Casey.

"That _thing _over there with the blue boxers is my stepbrother Derek. He doesn't care about anybody, especially Emily. you should hear the story about what he did on the bus..." I cut Casey off.

"CASEY! I'm SURE they don't want to hear about that. Anyway, we better get going because dinner's soon and we don't want to miss it. See you later!" I said.

"Yeah, we really have to go. Bye!" said Casey

Me and Casey went back to our room to change for diner. About twenty minutes later, we were all dressed and ready to go to diner. We walked down six flights of stairs! I almost fainted before we got down there and Casey almost tripped down one who flight of stairs. It was quite a workout. When we got downstairs, everyone was separated into the usual school cafeteria groups. Derek was with his group of guys and surrouding that table were a bunch of girl tables and in them were the girls that practically throw themselves at Derek.

"Look at how Derek treats all of those other girls. He goes out with one a week." said Casey. "Thank God you found Anthony." said Casey.

"Yeah, he really is nice. But you know, i can't really make that judgement yet until I get to know him better because a two second conversation isn't enough to really know if you like someone or not." I replied. I guess I was kind of holding on to Derek until I knew that it was totally safe to let go. Not long after Casey and I sat down to eat our diner, Derek came up to annoy Casey.

"You know, if you think you have a chance with any of those guys, you're dead wrong." said derek from behind. "You'll annoy the shit out of them."

"I don't want a chance with any one of those guys, but Emily does." said Casey. I don't know why but my stomach started to tighten up.

"Yeah. One of the guys was named Anthony and he was really nice, even though we didn't talk for very long." I said.

"Well at least Klutzilla isn't the one trying to impress anybody. She'd probably kill him my toppling down the stairs or something." said Derek. "Oh, and by the way, don't think that I don't know about you almost tripping down a whole flight of stairs when you were coming down to diner!" said Derek to Casey's dissapointment.

"How the heck does he always find out when I trip? I swear to God, he's got like spyware or something." said Casey.

While Casey was trying to figure out how Derek knew about her trip, I looked outside towards the pool. It was still kind of light outside and the pool was light up. Anthony and his three other brothers were still in that pool. I watched them swim around for a while, until Anthony looked this way. he smiled in my direction and I smiled back incase he saw me. Then I turned back and resumed my comversation with Casey. The whole time at diner I couldn't help but think if I had really found someone new and if I was truly over Derek.


	3. Nice Guys Finish Last

Chapter 3: Nice guys Finish Last

The next day, the whole sophmore class had to wake up extra early. We were going to see the acctual Niagra Falls. Even though it was only a waterfall, everyone was really excited. Even though I've lived in Canada for my whole life, I've never seen the falls before. I kept thinking about Anthony in the back of my mind. I really wanted to see him again, but I knew that I would have to wait until later.

"So, are you excited to finally get to see the falls?" asked Casey.

"Yeah. I mean I've lived in Canada for ever and people who live in the States have even seen it and I haven't. Kind of strange." I said.

"You're going to love it. It's so big and beautiful. Maybe you'll see Anthony there." said Casey.

"I don't think so. I saw him and his brothers already in the pool. You would think that these guys are fish or something!" I said.

We ate breakfast extra early because we wanted to get back to the hotel and have enough time to go to the pool. Casey and I found an elevator hidden at the end of a hallway, so we didn't have to take those terrible stairs again.

"Thank god for elevators! I swear if they didn't have elevators I would have rather jumped out the window than take those stairs again." said Casey. As usual, she was being overdramatic.

"I'm sure that some of his friends were coming down the stairs the same time that we were. It's not like we were the only ones on the stairs." I told Casey.

"True, but why does he have to taunt me like that?" asked Casey.

"Well, you know, it's Derek." I said.

The elevator hit bottom level and we got out. We followed the hallway to get to the eating area. This time, there were more people in there because other families wanted an early start too. It was then that I saw Anthony, harold, "Bobert", and Robbie. They were eating with a fatherly figure and a blond woman who was probably their mother. Anthony saw me and Casey and waved us over.

"Hey guys. Why don't you eat with us?" asked Anthony.

"Sure. I don't know if we're allowed, but who cares." I said. Casey and I both sat down to eat.

"So, I hear you two girls are from Canada?" asked their mother.

"Yeah. This is our sophmore class trip. We're going to see the falls." said Casey.

"I've never seen the falls, even though I've lived in Canada my whole life." I said.

"Our family lives around here, so we always come to this hotel once a year to see the falls." said their dad.

Just then a chaperone came around to tell everyone that we had five minutes left to eat.

"I guess we better get going." said Casey.

"Yeah, I'll see you when we get back, right?" I asked Anthony.

"Just look for me in the pool." he said.

We smiled at each other and went our seperate ways. They headed to the pool and we headed to the bus parking lot.

**---MEANWHILE---**

Derek and his friends were talking about all of the girls that they have dated in the past month. As usual, Derek had dated the most girls. High-fives and praises came from his friends as he announce that he went out with twelve different girls in the past month.

"I have got to say that Alicia Hamerstien was the best kisser." announced Derek.

"You went out with her? I heard that she's impossible to get a date with." said Sam.

"Well, when you're irresistable, who doesn't want to date you?" said Derek.

More cheers came from friends. As Derek was basking in his glory, he noticed Casey and Emily go by. He was getting ready to make a snide remark, but then saw where they were headed to. He didn't want to mess this up for Emily since he would finally be free from having her liking him, so he didn't say anything. During the rest of breakfast, Derek was awefully quiet because he couldn't help but wonder if this Anthony guy was better looking and more irresistable than the "Great Almighty" Derek. Derek was thinking about this until the five minute chaperone came around.

"Well, maybe would should get going?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I think so. We can talk about how many girls we all have dated after we get off the bus." said Derek.

**---BACK TO EMILY---**

The bus ride was pretty boring. Almost everybody was falling alseep and even Casey dozed off. This time, I was sitting in an asile seat next to Casey and Derek was sitting in the asile seat across from me next to Trevor, who had also fell asleep. It seemed like the only people awake on the bus was me and Derek. This feeling was bringing back old feelings, and I tried to ignore them.

"So, you've become better friends with this Anthony person I see." said Derek. I didn't think that he would even notice.

"Yeah. he's a pretty nice guy." I said.

"It's good that you're starting to like people other than me." said Derek.

"Oh stop being so full of yourself. I could have stopped liking you at anytime that I wanted." I said.

"Then why didn't you?"

"False hopes."

After that, we stopped talking until we got to Niagra Falls. I tried to get Casey up, but she wouldn't budge. Derek had to eventually scream in her ear and she got really mad and started to hit him. Once she noticed where we were, she stopped and filed off the bus like everyone else. You could hear the rushing water even when you were so far away. As we got closer and closer, the noise got louder until we were finally there.

"See, Em? I told you it was beautiful." said Casey.

"Yeah, it really is. I wish that Anthony was here with us." I said.

"Yeah, it would have been great." said Casey.

We both just stood there in awe for about five minutes. Even though Casey has seen the falls before, you could tell that she still really loved it.

**--MEANWHILE--**

"Derek, are you okay? Something seems to be on your mind." said Sam.

"It's nothing"

"Oh, it's something. Is it Emily?"

"Sort of, but not as much as it is that Anthony guy. Is he better looking than me? Does he have more of a way with the ladies?" asked Derek.

"You can't expect every girl to chase you forever. Some are going to get sick of someone who can't commit to anything. And I know this is hard to hear, but Anthony seems nice, and girls like that." said Sam.

"Hey Derek! I bet you can't make Emily want you again." said one of his other friends from his lunch table.

Derek never turns down a bet, so he now wanted to do anything to make Emily regret ever liking Anthony.

"I bet I can!" said Derek.

"You know, there's a saying that says that nice guys finish last, but if that's what Emily wants, than I guess I'll have to become to nice guy to win this bet. I never lose." Derek thought to himself. He then turned towards Emily and Casey who were staring up at the falls and he though "Piece of Cake."


	4. Anthony, The Rapist?

**Author's note: This is a shorter and less detailed chapter than the others. Sorry for not updating in umm, well... FOREVER! and thanks to those who support my story after a lot of nagging from my friend, I finally got off of my lazy ass and wrote something (hehe) ENJOY!!**

"Derek's been acting really weird." said Casey. "He's always looking at us, and he seems like he's deep in thought. That's something I think no one has ever seen before."

"Well I wouldn't think anything of it. I, for one, certainly don't care. Let him stare, and let him be jealous. It's his turn for once." replied Emily.

Yes, it was finally true. Emily was over Derek. Casey was very happy, because she could never see how anyone could ever be attracted to Derek. On the other hand, Derek was frustrated. He's usually used to Emily glancing over at him, and then casually looking away. This whole vacation, he didn't see one glance. The only person that she ever looked at was Anthony.

"I have to find out something bad about this Anthony guy." said Derek

"How are you going to do that? Stalk him around and spy on him until you find something?" asked Sam

"You know, that might not be a bad idea." said Derek.

For the next two days of the vacation, Derek followed Anthony around. He found nothing bad about this guy. The only tidbits of information that he could dig up was that he used to be a boy scout that earned all of his patches, he donates to charity, and he gets good grades.

"I can't believe it! I followed this guy around AND I broke into his hotel room. I even looked in his underwear drawer! There is nothing bad about this guy!" exclaimed a frustrated Derek.

"Well then what I'm about to tell you is going to be good news. I over heard Anthony and one of his brothers talking. he was talking about Emily and how hot she is, and then he said something about getting her alone in a room, just like he had done with other girls. Anthony's only using Emily to get something out of it, and I'm definatly not talking about a kiss." said Sam.

"That's PERFECT!" exclaimed Derek.

"I think you're missing the point..."

"NO I'm not." said Derek, cutting Sam off. "I can heroically save Emily from Anthony the rapist and then she'll fall for me. Then I'll win the bet." said Derek, obviously not caring about Emily's well being.

"What ever you say." said Sam.


	5. Author's noteOOPS!

**i just realized that I switched the story from Emily's point of view to like 3rd person. OOPS! Ok, this is what happens when you don't write anything for like a month and then you start up again! Sorry to anyone else who may/may not have noticed!! I just think I'm going to continue to write in 3rd person since it's a lot easier on my behalf. but who knows, maybe I'll just fix it. but anyways, sorry about that! O.o**


	6. Turning Tables

Emily twirled around several times as Casey examined her outfit for dinner that night.

"Em, you look great. I don't think you really have to go all out for Anthony anymore. he's already head over heels for you." said Casey.

"I know. I just want to look good. Just incase he decides to change his mind." Emily replied. Casey rolled her eyes at her best friend, who apparently had no confidence. Casey and Emily were walking down the stairs to get to dinner, but when they were half way down they ran into Derek.

"Emily, you can't go out with Anthony anymore." said Derek.

"My, my, how the tables have turned. Usually Emily is the one chasing you." said Casey.

"No, it's not that. I found something out about Anthony that I think Emily should know. He's a rapist!" said Derek.

"Oh please! That boy would never harm a fly." said Casey.

"Oh yes he would. Just ask anyone in the New Jersey area!" said Derek.

"Sure, okay. We have to go now. We're kind of late." said Emily. Emily and Casey both walked down the stairs to went to dinner with Anthony.** (or should we say, the RAPIST!! -- this is me when im BORED!) **Little did they know, that Derek was right.

"They didn't believe me." said Derek to Sam.

"Well THAT'S a shocker!" said Sam sarcastically. "Why should they? You've never steered them right before." said Sam.

"Well then maybe we should find out when he's gonna attack!" said Derek. Clearly he was getting really into this and Sam noticed.

"Wow. You're really taking this bet into large proportions. Are you sure that you don't really like Emily?" asked Sam.

"No! I'm just in this to make my title worth even more." said Derek. Even though he said that he didn't care, Sam could tell that he did.

"Oh come on! You know you like her. If you didn't, I know you would have done something way easier than going through all of this." said Sam.

"Well maybe I kind of do!" argued Derek with out thinking. But then once he realized what he had said, he tried to cover it up.

"Er...Um..What I MEANT to say was that I care because she's my next door neighbor and I've known her for a really long time and it would be sad for me to let something like that to happen." said a flustered Derek **(I honestly can't really imagine Derek getting flustered, but I needed a word)**

"Don't even BOTHER trying to cover yourself up now. It's too late. you're secret is out." said Sam.

"You CAN'T tell her. You have to swear that you won't." said Derek.

"I think that you should just tell her. That way you can possibly save her from Anthony and possibly win that bet." said Sam.

"Possibly. That's the thing. It all depends on weather or not she acctually still likes me." said Derek. Then, all of the sudden, Casey suddenly appeared out of no where.

"Oh, so the tables HAVE turned!" said Casey.

"How much did you hear!?" shouted Derek.

"Let's just say I know who you like and I'm not afraid to use it against you." said Casey. She was getting great pleasure out of tourmenting Derek with her information. "I can't believe that you tried to tell her that Anthony was a rapsit just so she could fall back in love with you. How creul!" said Casey.

"Acctually, that was true." said Sam. "I heard him talking to Harold about how he's going to get her alone and it's gonna be just like it was with all the other girls." said Sam.

"You must have heard wrong. There's no way that boy would harm anyone, let alone rape them." said Casey.

"I know what I heard. I was sitting right there! It wasn't like he was being quiet about it or anything. It sounded like he was acctually proud." said Sam.

"Why aren't you with Emily and Anthony right now anyway?" asked Derek.

"Oh. They went...OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Casey,

"Wait! Don't tell me! They went UPSTAIRS!" said Derek.

"Bingo." said Casey.


	7. photo albums and woah! help me!

**--Emily's Date with THE RAPIST!!-- (ok, so i crack up every time i type rapist)**

"Hey Anthony." said Emily as she approached Anthony at Dinner with Casey by her side.

"Hey. I got a table for three so we don't have to eat with my family. Only God knows what type of embarassing things they can conjour up." said Anthony. All three of them walked to the table and sat down. Anthony was being his polite usual self. There was NO WAY that he could be a "rapist", or so everyone THOUGHT.

"So what's your favorite subject in school?" asked Anthony. This was a typical "I'm still getting to know you" question and it was quite innocent.

"Well I like...LUNCH! but Casey here likes ALL subjects. She's a straight A student." said Emily.

"Shut up! I don't like school THAT much...i just have to get good grades." said Casey, obviously embarassed.

"Well I like gym. It's good to go out and just run do something instead of being cooped up in a classroom for forty minutes." said Anthony.

"What would you l ike to eat?" asked the waitress.

"I want a salad." said Casey.

"I would like the Pasta a la Italiano." said Anthony.

"I'll have the same as him." said Emily. So far, this was a perfectly normal date. There was no way that Anthony was a rapist. There must have been something wrong with the water that Derek's drinking because Emily saw no signs of a rapist from this guy.

"So you guys are from Canada. That must be so cool!" said Anthony.

"It's not that spectacular. It's colder here but basically it's the same as in the States, I guess." said Casey.

"But we do have different words. Like, who calls it a 'bathroom'? It's a washroom!" said Emily.

"That's so weird." said Anthony. The food had arrived and they all ate until they couldn't eat anymore. **(apparently, this food is REALLY REALLY good)**

"So Emily, I have this really cool photo album of all these cool places that I've been too. Do you want to come up to my room and see them?" asked Anthony.

"Sure." responded Emily. "Case, is it okay if I go? You're not going to feel alone and left out or anything, are you?" asked Emily.

"Oh no. You can go ahead. I think I see someone who I can tourment to keep me occupied." said Casey, who was looking over at where Derek and Sam were eating. All three of them left the table and Anthony and Emily went upstairs, while Casey walked towards Derek's table, not knowing what she was in for. **(of corse, that was covered in the chapter before this one)**

"My room is all the way on the fifth floor. I hope you don't mind walking all the way up those stairs." said Anthony.

"No problem. It's good exercise anyway." said Emily. Once they reached the top, Anthony let them into his hotel room and closed the door.

"The photo album is on the bed because I was looking at it earlier." said Anthony.

"Okay." said Emily. She was getting a little suspicious, but when she saw that there really was a photo album on that bed, she felt better.

"Okay. This is when I went to Peru." said Anthony as he pointed to a picture of his whole family. "And this is when I went to Punta Cana in the Dominican Republic." he pointed to a picture of these girls on stage dancing and one of the ocean and then there was a picture of these two girls.

"Who are they?" asked Emily.

"Those two girls were at Punta Cana the same time that we were. Harold had a crush on her and he took a picture of them with out them noticing. The other girl in the picture is, we believe, her cousin. He never spoke to her but we kind of figured that out. We also kind of could tell that she sort of liked him too. Then one day they were gone and we never saw them again. That's why I was so happy when you spoke to me." said Anthony. Emily just sat there in awe. She never felt this special in her whole entire life.

"That's really sweet." said Emily.

"If it's okay with you, I would like to keep our relationship going after this vacation." said Anthony. Then he leaned in to kiss her and Emily leaned back. It was only a kiss and nothing more, so she didn't feel bad about it. Besides, he was a really good guy and she felt as if he truly loved her. Then the kiss ended.

"So, is that okay?" asked Anthony.

"Yeah." said Emily.

"Would you mind if we did something a little bit more?" asked Anthony.

"No." said Emily thinking that maybe it would involve french kissing but boy was she wrong! Anthony pushed her down on the bed and Emily screamed for help.

"SOMEONE! CASEY! DEREK! SAM! HELP ME!" Emily screamed. She was screaming as loud as she could but it didn't seem like anyone could hear her.


	8. mixed message

Then suddenly the door bursted open. It was Derek, Casey, and Sam to the rescue!

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR SICK AND TWISTED PROBLEM!" exclaimed Casey. She ran over to Emily and got her out of the room. "YOU LIED TO HER! YOU MADE YOURSELF SEEM LIKE THIS PERFECT GUY AND SHE FELL HEAD OVER HEELS FOR YOU! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!?" exclaimed a furious Casey.

"The answer to that question is simple, my dear Casey. I'M A FUCKING RAPIST! I GET PAID BIG BUCKS FOR THIS!" said Anthony. Casey then walked out of the room to accompany her traumatized friend, Emily. Derek and Sam walked over to Anthony and beat him up so badly that he couldn't even get up afterwards.

"Is she okay?" Derek asked Casey.

"Yeah, I think so. She's a little freaked out about the whole thing, but I don't think it's anything serious." said Casey.

"I think I'm okay. It was so scary though. Thank God you guys came and saved me." said Emily.

"I'm so sorry for letting you go up there by yourself. I should have known better. I mean, he did say that you two were going up to his room. ALONE!" said Casey.

"Don't blame yourself. He had a really good cover. He was so nice and sweet." said Emily.

"I just called the police. They said that they're on their way. They also told me that we would all have to come with them to the police station." said Sam.

In a couple of minutes, the police was there. They tried to limit anybody seeing them so it wouldn't cause such a fuss among the other students, but that was practically impossible.

"You were lucky these guys put two and two together. You have some great friends." said the police officer to Emily.

"We've been trying to track this guy down for a long time now. He's older than you think. He is 23 years old and he's part of a major human trafficking system in the States." said another police officer.

"We're going to have to take you guys somewhere different for a while. Not to a police station, but to another hotel. Too many people might cause a fuss about this so you guys are going to have to stay elsewhere for a couple of days. Your parents have been notified and they're on their way." said the police officer.

Derek, Casey, Sam, and Emily all got into a police car and were taken to another hotel not too far away. They all had to be questioned first, and then after that they could do what ever they wanted.

**---- Interviews ----**

Interview with Derek on the Emily/Anthony case:

Police officer: What is your relationship with Emily?

Derek: Next door neighbor.

Police Officer: Were you ever that close to her?

Derek: Nope.

Police Officer: Have you known her for a long time?

Derek: Practically my whole life.

Police Officer: Why were you suspicious when you heard that Emily and Anthony were going upstairs?

Derek: Sam heard Anthony talking something about getting her alone and it's something called COMMON SENSE. When a guy wants to get a girl to "do something" they

take her up to a room.

Police Officer: If you weren't that close to her, why did you go and save her?

_Well, it's a little thing called I LIKE HER._** ---That's Derek's thought**

Derek: I knew something that could stop something tragic from happening. Any decent person would have helped her out if they knew that it could destroy her mental health

Interview with Casey on E/A case:

Police Officer: What's your relationship with Emily?

Casey: She's my best friend.

Police officer: how long have you known her?

Casey: About two years **(i have no idea how long she's known her-- 2 seasons 2 yrs. ?)**

Police Officer: When did you first learn about Anthony being a rapist?

Casey: Earlier that night from Derek, but I didn't listen to him.

Police Officer: Okay, that's all.

Interview with Sam on E/A case:

Police Officer: How do you know Emily?

Sam: school.

P/O: Do you talk to Emily at all?

Sam: not really.

P/O: so you don't know much about her?

Sam: nope.

P/O: You were the first person to learn about Anthony being a rapist, corret?

Sam: correct.

P/O: Okay, that's all.

**(there's no interview with Emily because she would go through a long one and I didn't feel like typing all of that up P you guys know what she would say anyways)**

"Tell her." said Sam randomly to Derek,

"Tell who what?" asked Derek.

"You know." said Sam.

"She doesn't like me." said Derek.

"That may be true, but who was the guy who saved her?" asked Sam.

"Me AND you. For all we know, she may start liking you." said Derek

_**MEANWHILE**..._

"The police officers said that Sam was the one who found out about Anthony." said Emily to Casey.

"Yeah, he was." said Casey.

"Do you think he likes me? Maybe that's why him and Derek knew about it. Because Sam was jealous. I mean, Derek doesn't like me and you can so tell." said Emily.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." said Casey.

"And why not? Sam and Emily, Emily and Sam." said Emily with a huge smile on her face.

Casey just sat there looking at her friend. This was the first time that Emily was happy in a couple of hours and she didn't want to ruin the moment. She thought about telling Emily that Derek was the one who liked her, but she didn't want to hurt her. Could not telling Emily make Emily fall even harder than ever before? **(keep reading to find all of this out. and YES, I'm trying to stretch this story out for as long as I can. XDD)**


End file.
